


《觊觎》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 王子谷蓝帝×吸血鬼姚弛OOC





	《觊觎》

**Author's Note:**

> 王子谷蓝帝×吸血鬼姚弛  
> OOC

01

 

姚弛在辉煌的宫殿大门前住了脚。他犹豫了很长时间，看周围不断有人谈笑着进入，终是迈开了腿。

大厅里已经是人流涌动，头顶巨大的水晶吊灯剔透明亮，把他本就白皙的脸庞照得清清楚楚。墙纸是复古的暗红花纹，造价不菲的旋转楼梯下有乐团在演奏曲目。

没有多少人注意到姚弛——在他被入口的管家领着走上楼梯之前。

“那个人是谁啊，连二楼都能上？”

“不知道，之前聚会没见过，是生面孔。”

“多关注一下，绝对不赖。”

 

02

 

管家把他带到紧闭的门前就毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬，悄悄退下，留姚弛一个人在门外徘徊。他着实不想淌这摊浑水，可总有千百万个理由推着他往前走。被平日私底下嘲他的其他吸血鬼知道他竟有如此退缩的一面，肯定免不了一顿暗讽。

姚弛晃晃脑袋， 把因为胸闷而解开的领扣系上，深吸一口气将手搭上门把，门却突然从里拉开。

“来了干嘛不进屋？”

姚弛赶忙换上对外的轻松邪笑，微微仰头看着面前的人。一套黑色的礼服，全身上下所有的纹饰图案都特意用金丝缝制，五官连姚弛看了都觉得英俊。

“这不好好收拾一下才配得上入王子殿下的眼嘛。”

谷蓝帝耸耸肩，自顾自转身进屋，姚弛跟上脚步顺手关上门。尊贵的王子殿下拿起大理石桌上的红酒杯，侧身躺在长沙发上，浅酌着酒。

“……殿下，我此行的目的您应该知道，就不必我赘言了吧？”

“我怎么会知道呢？嘶……”谷蓝帝轻轻摩挲下巴，不怀好意地盯着姚弛，“大部分人进来这个房间都是求爱，你也是？”

吃瘪的姚弛瞪了谷蓝帝一眼，又觉得似乎有些失礼，便勾起嘴角，亮出尖长的獠牙，“殿下真会说笑，此行是为了我的父亲而来。”

谷蓝帝示意他继续说下去。

“我……恳求您放了他。”

欧式壁灯的昏黄灯光照在谷蓝帝雕塑般立体的脸上，影影绰绰令人捉摸不透。“放了他？你在讲笑话么。我是干什么的，你清楚吧？”

“……吸血鬼猎人。”

谷蓝帝赞赏地点点头，似乎是在夸奖面前人的勇气与胆识，“好不容易抓了一只吸血鬼怎么能放走，更何况……你们家族可是仅有的一支纯种吸血鬼，费了我好大劲儿呢。”

姚弛的家族确实十分珍贵，是吸血鬼种族里的领头羊，威严无比的父亲是最高统领，前阵子身体越来越虚弱，奴仆们的一时疏忽居然使父亲被吸血鬼猎人捕获，管理整个族群的权利突然落在叔叔手里。

“我当然不会白白让你放人，我们家族愿意联姻。”

“哦？”谷蓝帝明显来了兴趣，“联姻？”

“是，殿下也知道我们家族在吸血鬼当中的地位，两家联姻的话，可以帮贵家族站稳脚跟，让四面八方的其他王室只敢观望，这对你我双方都极其有利。”

“有利？”谷蓝帝轻笑一声反问，“首先，我手下的军团可都是吸血鬼猎人，你这等于引狼入室；其次，周边的渣滓我完全可以凭自身力量清理完毕，这只是时间问题。你这算盘打得并不好啊。”

姚弛脸上带着被揭穿的懊悔与愠意，浅色的眼眸暗沉下来。

“你叔叔不是精明能干么，可以带动整个家族，说不定手段比你父亲还要高上几倍。”谷蓝帝坐起，饮尽红酒，绕过姚弛，走到办公桌旁放下高脚杯。“而你依旧只要坐好你的位置，享受一人之下万人之上的待遇，不需操劳事务，逍遥自在，不是很好吗？就算你真的如此敬爱你的父亲……也不必亲自送上门来求情吧？”

“你以为我愿意……”姚弛低下头，盯着衣摆华丽的蕾丝装饰，修长白皙的手指互相摩擦，“联姻对象是令妹，希望您多加考虑。其中的什么内情我不愿多说，但……这一切对您来讲稳赚不亏。”

语毕姚弛感觉身体某些地方隐隐作痛，他咬咬牙，尽量直起身，迎上谷蓝帝略带玩味的视线。可恶，他占不到这个男人一丝便宜。

“内情？姚弛……你未免太小看我。”谷蓝帝倒了满满一杯红酒，递到姚弛手里，“喝完。”

“……殿下，我不是来陪您喝——”

“你在跟我谈事情。这不是你应有的态度。”

姚弛手指收紧又放开，接过那杯快要溢出来的酒，在谷蓝帝的注视下一口饮尽。

“这样可以了吧？联姻的事……”姚弛的脑袋晕乎了一下，几乎是咬牙切齿地把话从缝隙里挤出来。

“我非常疼爱我的妹妹，不愿把她嫁给一个素不相识的吸血鬼，抱歉。”

姚弛感觉他被极大地羞辱了。自己低声下气地来和他商量求情，却被反复地调戏玩弄，“既然如此，为何不早说？告辞。”姚弛转身要走，却被一下子拉住，收进一个怀抱里动弹不得。“你放开我——”箍着他的手十分有力，竟能把纯种的吸血鬼控制住，硬是挣脱不开，低沉的声音在耳畔响起：

“别挣扎了姚弛，刚受伤的身体，能运起多少力？况且……你不觉得身体有点软吗……”

姚弛倏地睁大眼睛，而后马上反应过来，几乎要破口大骂：“你卑鄙，居然在红酒里面加了药！”

“放心，只是一点点麻药而已，很快就会恢复的。对你的功力大打折扣的，应该是那些伤口吧……”

“什么伤口，我听不懂。”姚弛不断挣扎，慌乱之际迅速否决谷蓝帝类似蛊惑的言语。

不乖。

谷蓝帝松开一只手，撩开姚弛衬衣衣领上层叠的华美蕾丝，利落地解开最上方的三颗雪白纽扣，拉下衣服，雪白的肩膀、肩胛骨和胸口全部露了出来，前后布了三四条狭长的口子。

“谷蓝帝！你无耻下流！”被人尽情观看的感觉和耻辱被揭开的伤痛使得姚弛几乎快要怒吼，绵软的身体一点都不给他支持，他只好把脑里所有的肮脏词汇都搜刮出来加在谷蓝帝头上。“放开我，不然有你好看！——”

“玫瑰枝……你的叔叔可真狠。为了得到权利，对你一点都不手下留情啊。”谷蓝帝轻轻抚过那一条条伤疤，还顺带在光滑的肌肤上游走几番。“我知道是你叔叔让你来的……让你来自投罗网。你的父亲是他拱手让出的，他逼你来做交易，并断然你根本出不去这个大门，这样就可以把你和你父亲同时清理掉了，然后独揽大权。我说的没错吧。”

“是又怎么样？！”

死死守着的家族内幕就这样轻易地被说出来，姚弛气急败坏，大口喘着粗气，感受到谷蓝帝靠在他的肩膀上，吐着均匀的热气。

“而我，最不爱让别人达到理想的目标。”

“你已经拒绝了联姻的请求！”

“是，我不会把我的妹妹嫁给你。或许我们可以另辟蹊径。”

姚弛极力平静下来，闭了闭眼，“什么蹊径。”

“跟我结姻吧，我很喜欢你……”

“无理取闹！”

谷蓝帝抬起眼跟姚弛对视许久，帮他把衣服穿好，扣上纽扣，双手松开，“那你现在，马上离开这个地方。”冰冷的语气不带丝毫感情，姚弛微微颤栗，摆出一副不在意的面孔，迅速开门退出。

 

03

 

沿着来时的路回去，在客人惊讶又好奇的目光下跌跌撞撞地穿过大厅，孤独地走在花园的小径上，迈出大门的那一刻浑身都开始疼痛。

姚弛冷汗直流，刺骨的疼从伤口开始蔓延，他几乎快要昏过去，靠在一个花坛边尝试自我疗伤，却无济于事。每走一步都需要花费巨大的力气，指尖疯狂地颤抖，像步在火海上。抵达耗尽所有能量的边缘时，一个人把他打横抱起，又进入那个宫殿，放在花园的横椅上。

“你真是——不知道你叔叔在这附近动的手脚吗？！一踏出这个宫殿半步，等待你的就只有死亡！”

谷蓝帝气得声音都有些走样。他实在是不忍看姚弛如此痛苦的模样，还是把他拉了回来，掏出随身带的匕首在手指上割开一道，放进姚弛嘴里。

铁锈味的血在口腔里流淌，姚弛逐渐恢复意识，用舌头轻舔谷蓝帝的指尖。不愧是王子，血液都比常人的来得高贵甜美。觉得差不多了，姚弛把谷蓝帝的手拉开，挣脱怀抱。

“为什么救我。”

“我说过了，我喜欢你。”

姚弛抬起头，直直望进谷蓝帝不乏真挚的眼里。

“一见钟情？”

谷蓝帝摇摇头。

“觊觎已久。”

基于本身职业的原因，他基本了解所有的吸血鬼，更不会放过这几只绝无仅有的纯种吸血鬼。早就听闻姚弛一个投足就能令人甘愿地折服，今天一见果然如此。几乎是下意识的，他就想拥有姚弛了。

吸血鬼抬手揉了揉眉心。他感受到谷蓝帝本质并不坏，好像真的有把他放在心上似的——没让他独自在宫殿外死去，用自己的血救活他，都是很好的证据。

“你打算怎么帮我。”

“我想……洗掉你的家族印记。”

“你疯了吗？”

姚弛不可思议地睁大眼睛。

家族印记，是每一个吸血鬼家族特有的标志。每当一只吸血鬼诞生，他就会带上自己家族的专属印记，纯种的吸血鬼更是有两个印记。这就等于在他的名字前面缀上家族的名号，是神圣美妙的存在。若是身上没有家族印记，就成了最低劣的吸血鬼，只配被踩在脚下。而帮他洗去家族印记的人，会在进行时承受巨大的痛苦，功力不够深厚的，直接死去也是常有的事。

“我没开玩笑。”谷蓝帝倾身抱住姚弛，把嘴里的热气吐出，氤氲在怀里人冰凉的脖颈上，“你叔叔给你下的诅咒就是在家族印记上。没洗掉这印记，你此生都要在这里度过了……你甘愿看你叔叔高枕无忧么……”

不甘心。

姚弛摇了摇头，双手攀附上谷蓝帝的背。“这对你来说很痛苦。”

“我知道。”

“你可能会死。”

“你相信我。我对自己的功力还是很有自信的。”

姚弛又摇了摇头，正要继续说些什么，被谷蓝帝夺走了话语权。“这很值得，你值得我付出。”

他终于点了点头。

 

04

 

黑红交揉的典雅大床上，谷蓝帝推着姚弛坐下。

“让我看看，你的家族印记……”

姚弛抬起手，去碰领口的扣子。一颗一颗地解开，微微一扯露出了右胸前的印记。徽章醒目地呈现在肌肤上，粉红的颜色和白皙的肌肤配在一块，柔和美丽得令人动容。

“真美。”谷蓝帝轻轻抚上那块皮肤，低声赞叹着。“还有一个呢。”

姚弛咬了咬下唇，看着谷蓝帝。

“怎么，是什么难以启齿的地方吗。”

谷蓝帝去解姚弛的腰带，吸血鬼难堪地把手搭在谷蓝帝的腕上，不阻止反倒有些牵引的意味。裤子被一把拉下，谷蓝帝的手被拉到了左边大腿根部。他抬起姚弛的腿，半透明晶莹的肌肤下隐约可见细细的青色血管，上面覆着暗红色的印记。“噢……天呐……这真是、太美妙了……”

“除了我以外，你是第一个看到它的……”

谷蓝帝笑得很开心，带着薄茧的手反复摩挲着那两个印记。“准备好了吗，我的宝贝。”

 

05

 

谷蓝帝用刀子在右胸前的家族印记上划开口子，猩红色的血贴着白净皮肤流出，在雪白肌肤上蜿蜒出逶迤的线条。他吻住出血口，把吸血鬼的血液饮下，舌尖缓慢舔舐，令人惊诧的香甜在口中蔓延，全身的细胞开始叫嚣着疼痛，好似有亿万只蚁虫在啃噬。他紧紧搂住姚弛的窄腰，睫毛剧烈地颤抖。姚弛看他这般痛苦，确实不忍心，可他自己也分身乏术。

谷蓝帝哆嗦着把刀刺向自己的手臂，嘴巴撤离的时候将手臂的口子贴上胸前的家族印记，用王室的、人类的血液填补伤口，互相交换血液。

家族印记慢慢消失，谷蓝帝深吸一口气，成功的喜悦和占有欲促使他朝姚弛骄傲地眨眨眼。

“我们成功了一半。”

“呼……你受得了吗……”

谷蓝帝看着姚弛渐渐愈合的伤口，舔了一下唇上残留的血液，点点头。他抬起吸血鬼细长的腿，对大腿根部的印记下了手。

他把刚刚的仪式又进行了一遍，自然又是刺骨钻心的疼，冷汗从额头上慢慢流下，手掌几乎脱力。外来的奇妙血液在体内交融，谷蓝帝的内心无疑是疯狂的喜悦。

伤口互相紧贴的时候，血液来回流淌，姚弛舒服得发出了一声轻哼，私密之处被探访的奇异感觉也一同冲向大脑。

“你做到了。”姚弛用手抬起谷蓝帝的头，去擦拭他的涔涔汗水，抚摸他的唇瓣与脸颊。

“是我们做到了。”

姚弛开心地笑了，搂住谷蓝帝的脖子。手臂移开的时候，家族印记已经消失了，伤口也在迅速愈合。

“我要吻你。”

姚弛还没回过神来，就被谷蓝帝结结实实地吻住。他愣了几秒，随后热烈地迎合。唇齿间还有血的味道，一个滚烫一个冰冷，谷蓝帝带着要把姚弛拆吃入腹的意思，吻得越来越凶。

本就解开的衣服随便一扯就掉了下来，谷蓝帝抚摸吸血鬼冰凉的躯体，一寸一寸，像要将这块寒冰温暖，勾勒一对蝴蝶骨的形状，又使坏地揉搓胸前的红点。

“哼嗯……”

谷蓝帝松开他，细细地亲吻姚弛的鬓边，“我现在就想要你。”

气氛达到了一定的可燃度，这个时候拒绝的话未免太不解风情。

“我有拒绝的余地吗？……”

“有。你有这个特权。”

姚弛看谷蓝帝认真的眸子，感受两种血液的流动和从没遇到过的爱。

“可是……它不想拒绝。”

姚弛露出吸血鬼应有的邪笑，指了指自己的下身。

 

06

 

热血上涌。

 

07

 

吸血鬼的家族印记掉了，不过这没关系，他的脖颈、胸膛、小腹以及更私密的位置都盖上了新的红色印章，斑驳诱人。他感觉一直被温暖的身躯所包裹，下身的快感带他冲向顶峰。

不知第几次吟叫之后他发泄了出来，意识迷蒙之际仰头看见窗外的圆月。

 

今晚月色真美。

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.

 

LOFTER：从九品


End file.
